


Дары данайцев

by papugaka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Missing Scene, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Дарт Плэгас никогда не был слепцом.
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Дары данайцев

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/gifts).



> Бета - Ki$Hk@ mad anime-man.

Хёго Дамаск прекрасно помнит, как каждое из трёх его сердец пропускает по удару, когда он впервые видит юного отпрыска Палпатинов во всей его тёмной необузданной красе. Кажется, сама Сила, своенравная и непокорная девица, заливисто смеётся ему в уши, словно бы приглашая повеселиться вместе с ней — ну, как я тебя, а? Удалось ли мне тебя удивить, ситх?  
"Воистину удалось", — готов признать изумлённый и практически очарованный Хёго, глядя, как блестит на груди Палпатина подаренная им монета из ауродия, блестит нагло и с вызовом, не оставляя сомнений, что хозяин выставляет её напоказ. От этого маленького человечка сейчас исходят такие потоки неистовой и долго скрываемой мощи, что Хёго про себя удивляется, каким образом это не ощущает корусантский Орден джедаев (кажется, что подобными эманациями можно смещать орбиты планет). Сила Палпатина — ревущая и угрожающая, но ненаправленная и бьющая вхолостую. Его Сила не убивает — пока, — но неуловимо или едва заметно искажает всё живое вокруг. Цветы начинают колебаться против ветра, а звон пролетающего мимо шмеля вдруг становится нестерпимо громким и режущим барабанные перепонки, будто гигантский коготь водит по дюрастали. Палпатин смотрит на него со страстью, злобой и отчаянием: он хочет, _жаждет_ попросить его о помощи, и кто Хёго такой, чтобы не ответить на столь прекрасную мольбу?  
Он откровенно любуется его первобытной яростью, в которой, кажется, можно захлебнуться и сделать это с радостью. Рациональный, как и все мууны, Хёго желает облечь такую неспокойную вещь, как Силу, в должную форму, вытесать подходящий сосуд для хаоса, который носит в себе Палпатин, дабы оно могло служить им самим и Великому плану. И кажется, Сила была согласна с Хёго сейчас.  
В следующий раз он видит лицо Палпатина уже на голограмме, и даже на ней тот выглядит устрашающе бледным. И без того не особо послушные волосы словно наэлектризованы и стоят дыбом, глаза огромные, страшные, подёрнутые призраком близкой истерики. Хёго понимает всё ещё до того, как Палпатин открывает рот и начинает сыпать бесконечным потоком слов, кое-где совершенно бессвязным; он беспрестанно облизывает дрожащие губы, словно ещё чувствует на них металлический вкус крови. Любое здравомыслящее существо сказало бы, что Палпатин выглядит просто ужасно. Для Хёго тот выглядит как буйство первобытного костра, который только-только зажёгся под юными звёздами миллиарды лет назад. Он прошёл своё первое испытание, сам этого не зная. И Хёго доволен его результатом, очень доволен. Палпатина отчаянно колотит, и Хёго откровенно упивается тем, что видит.  
Свершилось.  
Наконец Силе надоела их затяжная игра, и она толкает Палпатина в его руки.

И Плэгас готов принять её дар.  
Они на Майгито, плавно несущей сквозь космос своё омертвевшее ядро, давно остывшей и скованной тысячелетними льдами. Снежная буря ревёт вокруг них, но громче неё ревёт Сила внутри Плэгаса, крича, повелевая, требуя — сама не зная, чего. Плэгас — знает.  
Сидиус, теплокровная набуанская птичка, привыкшая к почти тропическому теплу и влажному воздуху, едва может стоять под дикими порывами ветра. В белом крошеве Плэгас различает его искусанные губы — кроваво-красный мазок на бледно-синюшной коже — да плескучую медь волос. Тот дышит со всхлипами, не в состоянии принять полной грудью разреженный воздух, пальцы впиваются в обнажённые костистые плечи так крепко, что кончики их синеют. Но он говорит, говорит даже тогда, когда Плэгас толкает его на снег, который наверняка больно и злобно жалит голую спину. Его фигурка тонкая и ломкая, и кажется, что Плэгасу ничего не стоит сжать пальцы чуть сильнее, чем нужно, и переломить тощее птичье горлышко, вдребезги разбить слабый сосуд, избранный Силой для своего воплощения. Сидиус непроизвольно складывает дрожащие руки на груди в бесконечно раздражающем Плэгаса жесте (его использовали престарелые набуанские матроны, которым было нужно вызвать жалость к себе или нарочито показать свою беззащитность). Отвратительный и бессмысленный жест, недостойный его ученика. Люди ведутся на это, уподобляясь тупому зверью, что обходит свою жертву, прикинувшуюся трупом, но Плэгас никогда таким слепцом не станет. Под любой маской он увидит чудовище, каким Сидиус является на самом деле.  
Большая ладонь Плэгаса накрывает почти половину его груди и чувствует лихорадочное и исступлённое биение одинокого человеческого сердца, такого удручающе крохотного. Сидиус вспыхивает в его руках в такт биению маленького комочка мышц между рёбрами, и это ощущается так, будто Плэгас пытается удержать в ладонях магнетар. Он натыкается на взгляд Сидиуса, и на мгновение ему кажется, что тот смог прочитать его мысли — уже сейчас. Его глаза ещё не отливают желтизной, но горят таким злобным вызовом, что Плэгас почти хочет увидеть, как всё это гаснет — и слабое биение под пальцами, и шальные, одурелые человеческие глаза. Но в его руках Сидиус из ломкой веточки станет смертоносной и гибкой лозой, что гнётся в чужих руках лишь для того, чтобы ударить держащего, хлёстко и больно, оставляя глубокий рубец или выбивая глаз.  
"Ты будешь гибелью", — с восторгом думает Плэгас, думает так громко, что Сидиус слышит и раскидывает руки в стороны, крича от боли в агонизирующем от холода теле. Он безостановочно повторяет имена отца, матери, братьев и сестёр; смерть каждого из них вспахивает его сознание с новой силой, и виноват в этом он, Плэгас. Плэгас вскрывает его разум, как раковину моллюска, выдирая наружу мягкое и нежное содержимое так небрежно, будто это не святая святых любого мыслящего существа, а ведро с помоями. Сидиус кричит задушенно и жалко, не способный пока ничего противопоставить этому ужасающему давлению, топчущему его разум, грубо перетряхивающему всё, что там, как казалось, лежало на отведённых местах. Ничего подобного он ещё не испытывал за свою жизнь, ничего настолько потрясающего все известные ему основы, ничего, что могло бы так перемешать самую его суть — даже отец в своих угрозах не мог зайти настолько далеко. Куда ему. Разум трещит по швам, и каждая глубокая прореха с грубо разорванными краями ложится на сознание незаживающим кровоточащим шрамом. Он больше не чувствует холода, но чувствует — бесконечную ненависть. Не только к тому, кто с ним такое делает, но к тому, что в этом мире кто-то вообще способен сделать такое с ним. Это ужасает. Растирает до тонкой плёнки из атомов.  
И заставляет желать большего.  
Кажется, где-то в реальности Сидиус кричит, но его ментальный вопль разбивается о сознание Плэгаса, перекрывая рёв бури Майгито, с такой силой, что Плэгас не может утверждать, происходит ли это на самом деле или только в их разумах. Сидиус мечется под ним, и слёзы застывают сосульками на его висках, а дрожащие чёрные зрачки сжимаются в точку, начиная тонуть в топком золоте. Режуще-яркий венец из волос смотрится на снегу, как лужа крови. Плэгас поддаётся внутреннему порыву и сгребает кровь в ладонь вместе со снегом, и прядки — он точно чувствует — жгут ему пальцы, прикипая к коже и въедаясь внутрь, вплавляясь в тело. Едва терпимое единение в Силе достигает своего сокрушительного пика, во время которого ни Плэгас, ни Сидиус не могут сказать, где начинается один и где кончается другой. Прежде чем Сила отпускает их, в самый последний момент, Плэгас всего мгновение видит себя глазами Сидиуса: высокую тёмную фигуру, не несущую ничего, кроме угрозы и власти. Так и должно быть.  
Сидиус начинает заливисто смеяться — долго, бешено и тонко, и звук его смеха странным образом перекрывает рёв ветра. Плэгас удивлён, что человеческое горло вообще способно издавать такой странный клокочущий звук, будто Сидиус пытается прокричаться сквозь глоток воды.  
Да это же истерика.  
Плэгас бьёт его наотмашь по щеке — разумеется, сдерживаясь, чтобы ненароком не оторвать мальчишке голову, — и взгляд Сидиуса немного проясняется, но смех не смолкает, только становится немного тише и естественнее. Плэгас понимает, что это уже осознанное веселье, и испытывает мимолётный укол облегчения: не хотелось бы просчитаться в способности Сидиуса выдержать испытание и случайно разрушить ему разум. Он удовлетворённо кивает и отворачивается.  
— Учитель? — тягуче и призывно.  
— Одевайся, Сидиус, — как можно спокойнее отвечает Плэгас, но не оглядывается. Ему не нужно оглядываться: он и так знает, что увидит. И не уверен, что сможет устоять, если обернётся. Это наводит на определённые мысли и раздражает. Кажется, в момент единения Сидиус смог ощутить кое-что лишнее и несвоевременное и уже собрался этим воспользоваться. Похвально, но совершенно невовремя. Ему ещё многому предстоит научиться. — Я не буду прерывать твои тренировки, если ты получишь обморожение. Но поздравляю, первое испытание ты выдержал.  
А вы выдержали?  
Невысказанный вопрос уносится прочь вместе с нестихающим ветром Майгито. Плэгас начинает пробираться сквозь снег к кораблю и уже различает в крошеве огоньки на манипуляторах 11-4D, ожидающего на трапе их возвращения. Он отталкивает от себя мысль, что это выглядит как бегство. Выглядит и является им.  
А Сила — капризная мразь с лицом Сидиуса — хохочет ему вслед.


End file.
